At festive occasions such as at birthday parties, baptisms and bar mitzvahs, there is always a need, or at least a desire, to have the celebrants participate in activities which will impart a joyous atmosphere to the occasion. For example, a master of ceremonies and a dance band are often provided to enliven the celebration. However, attempts are constantly being made to enliven the activities in new ways that have not previously been tried.